Obowiązki małżeńskie
by NightWiK
Summary: Sonea i Akkarin nie zostali złapani po zabiciu kobiety Ichani. Wszystko poszło gładko i żyli długo i no… niekoniecznie szczęśliwie ;)
1. 1Sonea

**A/N:** Na prośbę, umieszczam polską wersję „Duties of a Husband".

_Ostrzegam przed nagością i scenami łóżkowymi. Kto ma słabe nerwy lub łatwo się rumieni, niech nie czyta :P Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam._

**Obowiązki małżeńskie**

**Sonea**

Sonea przełożyła do koszyka na gotowe medykamenty ostatnią z maści, które cały dzień przygotowywała podczas dnia służby w Domu Uzdrowicieli.

- Skończyłam – poinformowała starszą Uzdrowicielkę.

Nagle przed jej oczami zamigotały czarne plamy i poczuła, że oblewa się zimnym potem, chociaż wydawało się, że w niewielkim pokoiku jest nieznośnie gorąco. Osunęła się na najbliższe krzesło, oddychając głęboko.

- Jesteś blada. – Usłyszała nad sobą zatroskany głos Mistrzyni Vinary.

Sonea pokręciła głową, wysyłając trochę uzdrowicielskiej mocy w głąb swojego ciała. Jej puls był za słaby, a organizmowi brakowało powietrza. Przyśpieszyła przepływ krwi, wciąż oddychając głęboko i po chwili poczuła przypływ sił.

- Już mi lepiej. – Przywołała na twarz uśmiech, który zapewne wyszedł tak samo blado, jak blada zdawała się jej skóra, bo oblicze Vinary pozostało nieprzejednane.

Uzdrowicielka podsunęła jej pod nos kubek z naparem odżywczym o ostrym, odurzającym zapachu.

- Jeśli Wielki Mistrz zobaczy cię w tym stanie, pomyśli, że zmuszam cię do niewolniczej pracy ponad siły.

Sonea skrzywiła się.

- To nic takiego, tylko chwilowe osłabienie, Mistrzyni Vinaro. Ostatnio mało spałam, a w mojej lecznicy tyle się dzieje… Nie sądziłam, że znajdzie się tylu chętnych wśród bylców na usługi uzdrowicieli. Ledwo się wyrabiamy.

- Oczywiście, że są chętni. Kto odrzuca darmową pomoc? – prychnęła lekko zirytowana. - Przez te pół roku, odkąd działa twoja lecznica w biedniejszej części miasta, swoim uporem i entuzjazmem osiągnęłaś więcej dla reputacji magów wśród ludności Imardinu niż Gildia przez ostatnie stulecia. Ale czegóż innego spodziewać się po żonie Wielkiego Mistrza? - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zabierając pusty kubek z rąk Sonei.

Pochwały z ust Vinary były taką rzadkością, że Sonei aż odebrało głos z wrażenia. Jednak Przełożona Uzdrowicieli nie musiała kłamać. Dzięki lecznicy bylcy zaczęli widzieć w magach nie tylko zło, a sama lecznica była zasługą wpływów Akkarina i niestety nie bez znaczenia dla jej istnienia był fakt, że prowadziła ją żona Wielkiego Mistrza.

Uzdrowicielka dotknęła jej czoła.

- Chyba już lepiej – stwierdziła.

- Lepiej – przytaknęła Sonea.

Napar naprawdę pomógł.

- Powinnam już iść.

Vinara zmrużyła oczy.

- A może jesteś w ciąży?

Sonea przeklęła w myślach, że tak przyjemna rozmowa zboczyła nagle na tak grząski grunt.

- Nie – odpowiedziała szybko.

- Ale staracie się o dziecko?

Sonea poczuła, że jej policzki robią się gorące. Czasem nienawidziła tej kobiety za jej bezpośredniość. Ostatnio słyszała podobne pytania często i nie mogła winić ciekawości ludzi. Gdyby tylko było to normalne małżeństwo, takie pytania nie przyprawiałyby jej o szybsze bicie serca i rumieńce zażenowania. Jednak w tej sytuacji…

- Nie ma się czego wstydzić, dziewczyno. Każdy wie do czego służy małżeńska sypialnia. – Za pozornie chłodnym, pouczającym tonem głosu Vinary pobrzmiewało rozbawienie. - Powinnam cię zbadać. Najlepiej jeśli się położysz.

Słowa Uzdrowicielki zadziałały lepiej niż napar odżywczy, przyśpieszając przepływ krwi w żyłach. Sonea wywinęła się z zasięgu rąk Mistrzyni Vinary. Ześlizgując się z krzesła, stanęła obok.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jestem pewna, że to nic z tych rzeczy. Wiedziałabym o tym – odpowiedziała, trochę zbyt szybko, przerażona tym, co mogłaby odkryć kobieta.

- A jednak… Uzdrowiciele mają taki brzydki zwyczaj, że zapominają o swoich ciałach, poświęcając się bez reszty innym.

Sonea wyobraziła sobie szok, jaki pojawiłby się na twarzy Vinary, gdyby okryła podczas badania jej nienaruszone dziewictwo. Nie byłoby rozsądnego wytłumaczenia. Oboje z Akkarinem zgodzili się, że powinni utrzymywać innych w przekonaniu, że biorą małżeństwo z miłości. Nikt nie uwierzyłby w nic ponadto, bo po co Wielki Mistrz Gildii miałby brać ślub z nisko urodzoną dziewczyną? Tylko z namiętności, a z namiętnością wiązało się nierozerwalnie łóżko.

Plan był całkiem dobry i właściwie był to jej autorski pomysł, aby zapewnić Akkarinowi milczenie Rothena i Lorlena po ukończeniu przez Soneę nauki w Gildii, a także im obojgu swobody działania przy likwidowaniu szpiegów Ichanich, choć tak naprawdę miała skrytą nadzieję, że pozwoli to dłużej zostać jej bliżej niego. Nawet była nieco zaskoczona, gdy Akkarin zaczął szybko wprowadzić plan w życie, jeszcze zanim ukończyła Uniwersytet. Oczywiście na początku wybuchł skandal, pojawiło się zdziwienie, zgorszenie i oburzenie, które popchnęły za sobą protesty niektórych magów i niesnaski w rodzinie Akkarina, ale ostatecznie upór i niezachwiana pewność siebie Wielkiego Mistrza sprawiły, iż małżeństwo doszło do skutku. Tylko ona i Akkarin, a także Lorlen i Rothen wiedzieli, że ten związek nie jest prawdziwy. To jak Akkarin przekonał do tego układu Rothena, pozostawało dla niej do tej pory zagadką.

Akkarin poradził sobie nawet ze zduszeniem wątpliwości, co do łączącego ich uczucia. Doskonale pamiętała jeden, jedyny pocałunek, którym obdarzył ją publicznie przy starannie wybranych przypadkowych świadkach, kiedy to niedługo po ślubie pierwszy raz zabrał ją na spacer po ogrodach Gildii. Pamiętała, jak szła obok niego, rzucając dokoła zaniepokojone spojrzenia na magów śledzących ich wzrokiem pełnym niezdrowego zainteresowania. Niespodziewanie Akkarin chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął w boczną alejkę, odwracając ją twarzą do siebie.

- Co robisz? – spytała lekko skonfundowana.

Nachylił się do jej ucha, tak że nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy.

- Teraz cię pocałuję - szepnął.

- Co? Ale…

Chociaż zniknęli z głównej alejki, nadal byli obserwowani.

- Powinniśmy zaspokoić ich ciekawość, nie sądzisz? To tylko jeden pocałunek. Jeśli uważasz, że to konieczne, już teraz mogę cię przeprosić za to, co zaraz uczynię.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale nie mógł tego widzieć.

- Obiecuję, że nie będzie bolało – dodał po chwili.

- To całuj – odparła, zamykając oczy.

Zaśmiał się krótko, zanim dotknął jej ust swymi. Był bardzo przekonujący, nawet dla niej. Plotka szybko się rozeszła, zmywając wszelkie spekulacje. A więc w oczach magów Gildii, uchodziła za tę, która uwiodła chłodnego i nieprzystępnego przywódcę Gildii. Gdyby tylko to było takie proste, jak początkowo zakładała.

_Jeden pocałunek_. _Obiecuję, że nie będzie bolało. _

Mylił się, jednak zabolało, ale dopiero później, kiedy okazało się, że zamierzał dotrzymać słowa.

Jednak mimo wszystko przez te pół roku po skończeniu przez nią Uniwersytetu plan dobrze się sprawdzał, aż do teraz, kiedy zaczęły pojawiać się nowe pytania.

- Muszę już iść. Akkarin na mnie czeka – powiedziała do Mistrzyni Vinary.

Uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się znacząco.

- Z obiadem – Sonea dodała natychmiast.

Uśmiech Viniary poszerzył się znacznie. Pokiwała głową.

- Widzę, że Wielki Mistrz przykłada się do obowiązków małżeńskich.

Sonea poczuła gorzkie rozbawienie. Owszem, Akkarin starał się, aby ta farsa, którą inni nazywali małżeństwem, wyglądała dla obcych oczu prawdziwie. Codzienne wspólne obiady, wspólne spacery po ogrodach Gildii w dni wolne, nawet wspólna sypialnia, aby poskromić długie języki jej służby. Czasem zdarzało mu się także zawitać w lecznicy w slumsach, nieświadomie wprowadzając jej pomocników w stan ekscytacji.

- Zmykaj, no już. – Vinara machnęła ręką w kierunku drzwi. - Nie powinnaś pozwolić mu czekać. Ale jeśli osłabienie nie minie, przyjdź do mnie.

- Obiecuję, Mistrzyni Vinaro – powiedziała, wymykając się z ulgą z sali.

Przemierzając ogrody Gildii, wybrała najkrótszą drogę prowadzącą do rezydencji. Małżeński obiad, prychnęła z pogardą, wchodząc do prywatnej jadalni w Domu Wielkiego Mistrza. Na widok Akkarina poczuła łaskotanie w brzuchu, a zaraz potem gniew, że pozwoliła, aby uczucie do niego urosło do tak niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. Stał przy etażerce i wpatrywał się w zamkniętą butelkę wina.

- Jestem.

Odwrócił się, kiedy ją usłyszał.

- Spóźniłaś się – powiedział, odsuwając dla niej krzesło.

- Coś mnie zatrzymało w Domu Uzdrowicieli.

Zasiadła na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu i obserwowała, jak Akkarin powolnym krokiem obchodzi stół i siada naprzeciwko. Po chwili Takan wnosił już pierwsze dania. Akkarin poczekał, aż służący wyjdzie i dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

- Co takiego cię zatrzymało?

- Właściwie to tylko Mistrzyni Vinara. Pochwaliła mnie za pracę w lecznicy.

- Dobrze, że się stara. – Na jego ustach pojawił się cyniczny uśmiech.

- A więc uważasz, że nie pochwaliłaby mnie, gdybym nie udawała żony Wielkiego Mistrza Gildii? – spytała, wpatrując się w niego niewzruszenie.

- Nie to miałem na myśli. Vinara potrafi zauważyć utalentowanych Uzdrowicieli, którzy podzielają jej entuzjazm. Ale nie mów mi, iż nie zwróciłaś uwagi, że wielu z naszej dużej rodzinki przedkłada ci problemy z nadzieją, że poprzez ciebie dotrą do moich uszu.

Uśmiech Akkarina zmienił się, nadając mu lekko łobuzerski wyraz.

- Bawi cię to?

Wzruszył ramionami, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Nie ukrywam, trochę tak. To tak, jakby uważali, że masz wpływ na moje decyzje.

- A nie mam? – spytała z przekory.

Zmrużył oczy.

- Tylko taki, na jaki pozwolę.

Podał jej półmisek z mięsami.

- Jedz, bo wszystko wystygnie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę jedli w milczeniu, choć w przypadku Sonei jedzenie ograniczało się raczej do rozdłubywania strawy na talerzu. Dochodziła wręcz do mistrzowskiej wprawy w rozdzielaniu żółtych ziarenek kaszy od tych mniejszych, podłużnych o brązowej barwie.

- Mało ostatnio jesz – zauważył Akkarin.

- Nie jestem głodna – odburknęła.

- Słucham, Soneo.

- Co?

Uniosła głowę i zauważyła, że odłożył sztućce. Wpatrywał się w nią z uwagą w czarnych, bystrych oczach, podpierając brodę na złączonych dłoniach.

- Ostatniego szpiega zabiłem trzy miesiące temu. Od tamtej pory nikt się nie pojawił. Z tego co słyszałem, twoja lecznica staje się coraz bardziej popularna wśród biedoty, a ostatnio zyskałaś dwóch nowych, chętnych do wolontarialnej pracy Uzdrowicieli. Nie widzę powodów do zmartwień, a jednak coś cię trapi, a więc słucham, Soneo, o co chodzi.

- Rozmawiałam z Mistrzynią Vinarą.

- I co tak wielce niepokojącego wynikło z tej rozmowy?

Z myślą, że woli mieć to już za sobą, wbiła w niego twarde spojrzenie i zebrała się na odwagę.

- Podejrzewała, że jestem w ciąży.

Spostrzegła, że Akkarin znieruchomiał i chyba po raz pierwszy zauważyła na jego twarzy niepewność i pytanie wymalowane w spojrzeniu.

- Przecież wiesz, że nie jestem. Jak mogłabym być? – powiedziała lekko zirytowana, bo odniosła wrażenie, że jego myśli wybiegły zbyt daleko.

Odchrząknął.

- To normalne, że się nad tym zastanawia. Zapewne nie ona jedna – powiedział, a kącik jego ust drgnął się w półuśmiechu.

Sonea westchnęła.

- Tak, wiem. Tylko…

- Tylko?

- Niech się wszyscy zastanawiają w samotności. Ciebie jakoś nie pytają, kiedy będziemy mieć dziecko.

Zaśmiał się.

- Tylko dlatego, że im nie wypada.

- Możliwe, jednak ja spotykam się z takimi pytaniami coraz częściej.

- Jesteś bardzo młoda, Soneo. To normalne, że nie planujesz dzieci w tym wieku. Takie wyjaśnienie powinno im wystarczyć.

- Na jakiś czas wystarczy, ale potem… - Pokręciła głową. – Poza tym ja kiedyś chcę mieć dzieci.

- Wiem – mruknął.

Ale nie wiesz, że z tobą, pomyślała. Zauważyła, że Akkarin spoważniał. Chwycił kieliszek z wodą, skrzywił się, ale wypił wszystko na raz, po czym podniósł się z krzesła.

- Kiedy oboje godziliśmy się zagrać w tym przedstawieniu, wiedziałaś, że wyrosną przy tym jakieś problemy. Zakładałem, że wytrzymasz trochę dłużej niż sześć miesięcy. Myślałem, że będę miał więcej czasu na wymyślenie planu zastępczego.

Akkarin podszedł do stoliczka, który stał pod ścianą i otworzył butelkę wina.

- To oczywiste, że pojawiają się różne spekulacje na nasz temat. Jesteśmy dość… spektakularną parą. Spodziewałaś się, że będzie inaczej?

Zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, żeby nie powiedzieć, czego tak naprawdę oczekiwała, kiedy jeszcze uważała, że to całe małżeństwo to dobry pomysł. Nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że spodziewała się dostać od niego więcej.

- Deser, panie. – Takan uniósł tacę, prezentując z dumą swoje dzieło, a Sonea dopiero teraz zauważyła, że wrócił do pomieszczenia.

- Postaw. – Akkarin machnął ręką i ponownie odwrócił się do stolika z winem.

Obserwowała, jak rozlewa wino w dwa kieliszki. Sługa sięgnął po jej talerz i Sonea ocknęła się, nagle świadoma, że Takan coś do niej mówi.

- Czy nie smakuje, Pani Soneo?

- Nie teraz, Takanie – odezwał się Akkarin.

Jeśli służącemu zrobiło się przykro, nic po sobie nie pokazał. Ukłonił się i pospiesznie wyszedł z jadalni. Zanim Akkarin zasiadł na swoim miejscu, postawił przed nią kieliszek.

- Kiedy uznasz, że jest taka potrzeba, zwolnię cię z przysięgi. A ty zwolnisz mnie.

Jej żołądek zacisnął się w supeł w proteście przeciw takiemu rozwiązaniu.

- Nie mam powodów, żeby odchodzić i nie wycofuję się z naszego układu. Po prostu chcę jakoś rozwiązać ten problem, zanim pojawią się następne.

Akkarin westchnął ciężko.

- Jeśli chcesz, mogę szepnąć do właściwych uszu, że nie chcemy mieć potomstwa. Plotka rozejdzie się po Gildii i zdusi wszelkie spekulacje w zarodku.

To nie rozwiązywało sprawy, ale chwilowo nie miała odwagi, żeby powiedzieć mu, w czym na prawdę tkwi problem.

Akkarin nalał sobie drugi kieliszek wina, usiadł przy stole i wypił od razu niemal połowę.

- Myślałam, że masz dziś jeszcze jakieś spotkanie.

- Mam – odrzekł, marszcząc brwi.

- Wobec tego za dużo pijesz.

Wbił w nią te swoje surowe, nieustępliwe spojrzenie, które sprawiało, że inni się przed nim kulili ze strachu, a które już na nią nie działało.

- Teraz mówisz jak żona.

Odstawił kieliszek na bok.

- Widzisz, udowodniłam, że tamci magowie wcale się nie mylili, jednak mam na ciebie wpływ.

- Tylko, jeśli na to pozwolę – powtórzył. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało lekkie rozdrażnienie.

Uśmiechnęła się wyzywająco i sięgnęła po deser. Naprawdę wyglądał smakowicie.


	2. 2Akkarin

**Akkarin**

Akkarin zawahał się przed progiem sypialni. Pomysł z małżeństwem z premedytacją, w dokładnie przemyślany sposób, tak aby uważała za własny, włożył Sonei do głowy. Jednakże teraz nie wydawał się on już taki dobry. Kolejna noc męczarni, pomyślał z sarkazmem, zanim pchnął drzwi do środka.

Łóżko tonęło w cieniu, bo kula świetlna nad jego głową dawała tylko tyle światła, by mógł znaleźć drogę do krzesła, na którym wisiała jego bielizna do spania. Prawdopodobnie Sonea znów spała na środku, więc będzie musiał ją przesunąć, ale wtedy ona się obudzi i wyniknie z tego niezręczna sytuacja, albo pozwoli jej spać, tak jak zasnęła, położy się obok i nie będzie mógł zasnąć, nawet przez kołdrę czując ciepło jej drobnego ciała. Był doskonale nauczony maskować swoje uczucia, kochać i to skrywać, pożądać i nie móc zadośćuczynić pragnieniu. Przetrwa i tę noc, jak każdą poprzednią.

Dotarł do krzesła przy łóżku. Pozwolił kuli światła zaniknąć i pospiesznie ściągnął z siebie szaty, po czym wymacał w ciemności spodnie do spania. Był całkiem nagi, kiedy nastała jasność, oślepiając go na chwilę. Osłonił się tym, co akurat trzymał w ręku i zerknął nieco poirytowany na Soneę.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała, mrugając.

Choć jej oczy przepełniała czysta niewinność, po tym jak kąciki jej ust wyginały się w źle skrywanym uśmiechu wnioskował, że wcale nie jest jej przykro.

Schłodził swoje oblicze.

- Myślałem, że już śpisz.

- Spałam, ale obudził mnie hałas – powiedziała faktycznie zaspanym głosem, unikając patrzenia na niego.

Usiadła w pościeli, pozwalając, aby kołdra opadła jej do pasa i odsłoniła górę białej, przetykanej koronką koszulki do spania na wstążkowych ramiączkach. Wyglądała zjawiskowo w jego łożu. Jego piękna żona.

Zastanawiał się, czy Sonea wie, że jej koszulka trochę prześwituje. Pod cienkim materiałem mógł dostrzec zarys pełnych piersi, które kontrastowały z jej drobną sylwetką. Nic dziwnego, że ostatnio coraz częściej miewał sny, po których budził się rozgrzany i niespokojny. Przycisnął mocniej materiał do lędźwi, czując pulsowanie krwi w kroczu.

- Nie wiem, jak to się dzieje, ale zawsze ląduję na środku. – Kąciki jej ust drgnęły w przelotnym uśmiechu. Dobrze wiedział, jak one smakują. Niebezpiecznie słodko.

Podparła się rękoma i przesunęła na swoją część łóżka, przy tym ukazując mu nieświadomie zarys biodra i pośladków obleczonych tylko w przezroczystą tkaninę. Miał ochotę jęknąć z udręki.

- Odwróć się i bez podglądania – powiedział, nagle boleśnie świadomy swojej nagości.

Zaśmiała się, zapewne rozpoznając słowa, których używała, gdy pierwszy wieczorem kładł się na spoczynek, a mimo to odwróciła się posłusznie.

Wtem przypomniał sobie o czymś.

- Mistrzyni Vinara zwierzyła się mi, że nie pozwoliłaś jej się zbadać. Dlaczego?

- Bo nic mi nie jest.

Po tym jak się spięła, spostrzegł, że straciła dobry nastrój.

- Rozmawiając ze mną, była przekonana, że jest inaczej.

- Myliła się.

Dlaczego zawsze musiał ciągnąć ją za język? Z drugiej strony to właśnie jej upór i niezłomność zawsze go urzekały. To i entuzjazm wiecznie tlący się w ciemnych, dużych oczach.

- Wobec tego, co szkodziło ci wyprowadzić ją z błędu?

Sonea spojrzała na niego gniewnie i pożałował, że zaczął rozmowę, zanim zdążył się przebrać. Stanie przed nią niemal nago, z ciałem wymykającym się spod kontroli nie należało do komfortowych sytuacji.

- Nikomu nie mogę pozwolić się zbadać.

- Jeśli obawiasz się, że Uzdrowiciele odkryją sekret czarnej magii, powinnaś już wiedzieć, że możesz osłonić wszystkie myśli i uczucia przed intruzem, tak samo jak to robisz, kiedy wchodzisz do czyjegoś umysłu - wytłumaczył trochę niezadowolony, że zapominała o tak prostej rzeczy.

- To, to ja wiem – odparła bardzo lekceważącym tonem.

- Wobec tego dlaczego?

- Ponieważ zapewne zdziwiłoby ją odkrycie, że jestem nadal dziewicą.

Nie był na to przygotowany. Znaczenie jej słów uderzyło w niego niczym pocisk ogniowy. Jeśli wcześniej krew w nim płynęła za szybko, teraz wrzała w niekontrolowany sposób. Obiecał komuś, że jej nie tknie, nawet potwierdził to dając słowo maga, mentalnie bez osłony emocjonalnej, co wymagało od niego wcześniejszego pogodzenia się z faktem, że nigdy nie będzie jej miał. Jednak teraz wszystko w nim krzyczało, żeby uczynił ją swoją. Miał ochotę rzucić się na nią, zamiast tego zaczerpnął uzdrowicielskiej mocy, by choć trochę przytłumić gwałtowne reakcje swojego ciała.

Policzki Sonei płonęły, ale uniosła wyżej podbródek, tak jak zawsze kiedy starała się być odważna. Patrzyła na niego ze złością, tak jakby to była jego wina, jednak gardło miał zbyt wyschnięte, żeby odpowiedzieć, chociaż i tak nic nie przychodziło mu na myśl.

- Kobiety też mają swoje potrzeby, więc może powinnam poszukać kochanka, który pozbawi mnie tego brzemienia. Tylko, jeśli wyniknie z tego coś więcej, obawiam się, że jako mój mąż będziesz musiał wychowywać nieswoje dziecko.

Jej słowa szybko go ochłodziły. Zacisnął zęby ze złości. Nie mógł znieść nawet myśli o Sonei w łóżku innego mężczyzny.

- Gorzej, jeśli ktoś się dowie... – ciągnęła dalej. – Obawiam się, że wtedy runie mit o naszej wielkiej miłości.

- Nie będziesz miała kochanka. Nie chcę nigdy więcej słyszeć o takich pomysłach – powiedział, nie ukrywając gniewu. - Nie będziesz mnie zdradzać, tak jak i ja nie będę zdradzał ciebie. Kiedy znajdę rozwiązanie, anulujemy małżeństwo. A na _TO_ są inne rozwiązania.

- Tak? Jakie? – spytała z powątpiewaniem.

Patrzył na nią, oddychając szybko i zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Na szczęście od wyjaśnień uratowało go wejście Takana. Sługa wślizgnął się do pokoju zaraz po tym, jak zapukał i zamarł od razu za progiem zdezorientowany niecodziennym widokiem.

- Panie, chcą cię widzieć – powiedział, rzucając szeroko rozwarte spojrzenie w kierunku Sonei.

- Oczy na mnie – warknął Akkarin ostrzegawczo, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Stary przyjaciel natychmiast wycofał się z powrotem za drzwi, jednak nadal pozostał w polu widzenia. Akkarin pozwolił, aby myśli Takana nabrały zrozumiałego kształtu w jego umyśle.

_~ Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam…_ – Zalały go spanikowane słowa sługi. Było też wiele więcej w emocjach, które kryły się za myślami: zaskoczenie, zmieszanie, wstyd. Jego umysł był niczym spanikowane zwierzątko, a jednocześnie gdzieś zza tego szoku zaczęła przebijać się ciekawość i być może odrobina ekscytacji. Takan zaczynał żałować, że przeszkodził.

_~ Przebierałem się_ - wytłumaczył się Takanowi, ku własnemu zdziwieniu. _~ Dlaczego po prostu mnie nie zawołałeś?_

_~ Wołałem, ale nie odpowiadałeś. Myślałem, że już śpisz._

Jeszcze raz przez umysł Takana przemknęło świeże wspomnienie Akkarina zastygłego w zdumieniu obok łoża, przyciskającego do lędźwi skrawek materiału i Sonei w popłochu przykrywającej się kołdrą aż po szyję. Akkarin z rosnącą irytacją uznał, że wygląda naprawdę głupio, nagi, w ręku ze spodniami, które prawie nic nie zasłaniały. Pozwolił, aby część jego rozdrażnienia zakłóciła myśli Takana, czego od razu pożałował, bo wywołał tym następny atak paniki w jego umyśle. Chociaż Takan bardzo starał się o tym nie myśleć, zadawał sobie pytania: jak daleko zdołał dotrzeć jego Pan, zanim Takan mu przeszkodził, czy Akkarin jest na niego zły, czy w końcu do czegoś doszło w małżeńskim łożu, czy też wszystko zepsuł swoim wtargnięciem? Czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy Sonea też była naga pod kołdrą?

_~ Twoja wyobraźnia posuwa się za daleko._ – Akkarin postarał się, by jego mentalny głos nasyciło niezadowolenie.

Znów poczuł jego zawstydzenie.

_~ W porządku, dosyć tego. Nie robiłem, ani nie zamierzałem robić nic z tych rzeczy, więc w niczym nie przeszkodziłeś_ – wysłał i natychmiast zepchnął świadomość jego umysłu na dalszy plan, ponownie skupiając się na otoczeniu. Zanim jednak odciął się zupełnie, wyczuł jeszcze jego rozczarowanie.

Akkarin zerknął na Soneę i zobaczył, że się mu przygląda. Uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo i odwróciła do niego plecami. Pokręcił głową. Jeszcze niedawno była rozgniewana, ale gdyby nie jej swobodny sposób bycia to fikcyjne małżeństwo po prostu nie miałoby racji bytu.

- Jeśli mam gdzieś jechać, powiedz, żeby przygotowali mi powóz – zawołał do Takana, czekającego za drzwiami.

- Panie, Mistrz Balkan…

- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. – Usłyszał nowy głos dochodzący z korytarza.

Sonea z jękiem frustracji zakryła się kołdrą razem z głową.

- To sprawa wewnętrzna Gildii.

Postać Balkana pojawiła się w drzwiach. Lekkie uniesienie brwi było jedyną oznaką zaskoczenia Wojownika.

- Wyjdź – Akkarin warknął w gniewie. Właściwie to był wręcz wściekły za tak impertynenckie wejście do prywatnej sypialni.

Ostrzeżenie nie było konieczne, bo Przełożony Wojowników już zdążył zorientować się w sytuacji i wycofał poza zasięg wzroku.

- Nawet we własnej sypialni nie można znaleźć spokoju – Akkarin mruknął do siebie.

- Wybacz, że wyciągam cię z łóżka, Wielki Mistrzu, ale obawiam się, że jutro możemy mieć w Gildii mały skandal. Administrator Lorlen i Mistrzyni Vinara czekają w Domu Uzdrowicieli - powiedział Balkan gdzieś z korytarza.

- Ach, tak… Czy ta sprawa, cokolwiek to jest, nie mogła zaczekać do jutra? – zapytał Akkarin, ale nie czekał na odpowiedź, zatrzasnął drzwi przy użyciu magii i zaczął nakładać kolejne warstwy swojej ponurej szaty.

Kontrolnie pozwolił sobie zerknąć do umysłu Lorlena. Przyjaciel zamartwiał się, jak zwykle, tym razem o nowicjuszkę, która leżała na jednym z łóżek szpitalnych. Młody Wojownik z miną winowajcy trzymał ją za rękę, a Mistrzyni Vinara pochylała się nad pacjentką i tłumaczyła coś ściszonym głosem.

Akkarin szybko zorientował się w sytuacji, śledząc myśli Lorlena. Była brzemienna, oboje ukrywali to zbyt długo, bojąc się reakcji Gildii, aż do dzisiejszej nocy, kiedy poszło coś nie tak, dziewczyna zemdlała i trzeba było natychmiast szukać pomocy uzdrowicieli.

_Jeszcze tego brakuje żebym musiał karać maga za romans z nowicjuszką. Przecież posądzą mnie o hipokryzję._

_~ Czy to nie może odbyć się beze mnie?_ – wysłał.

Poczuł zaskoczenie Lorlena, które pojawiało się zawsze, gdy przemawiał do niego nieoczekiwanie.

_~ Balkan nalegał. Mówiłem, że nie będziesz zadowolony, że wyciąga cię w tak błahej sprawie. Ale może lepiej przyjdź._

Lorlen czuł współczucie dla młodego Wojownika. Balkan potraktował go zbyt surowo, ale po prostu wiązał z chłopakiem wielkie nadzieje.

_~ Mistrz Destino jest młody. Właściwie to jeszcze dzieciak. Dziewczyna też jest bardzo młodziutka, i wystraszona. Wydaje mi się, że nie planowali dziecka._

_~ Oczywiście, że nie planowali _– skomentował Akkarin, rozbawiony zdziwieniem Lorlena z odkrycia, jakie przed chwilą poczynił.

_~ Po tym jak wystraszyli się gniewu Balkana, sami poprosili o twoją obecność._

_~ Domyślam się dlaczego_ – odpowiedział z ironią. _~ Zaraz będę._

Przeczesał włosy dłońmi i ruszył ku drzwiom. Sonea wyglądała na nieco zaniepokojoną, więc cofnął się już zza progu.

- To nic ważnego – wyjaśnił. - Wrócę niedługo.

- Jak uważasz. Zamierzam spać, więc i tak nie zauważę twojej nieobecności w łóżku, mężu – powiedziała głośno i z sarkazmem.

Powinna była go tym rozgniewać, jednak poczuł chorą satysfakcję z tego, że nazwała go mężem, nawet pomimo że zrobiła to z przekąsem. Odpowiedział jej tak samo sarkastycznym uśmiechem i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Od razu skierował się ku schodom, a Balkan podążył za nim.

- Kłótnia małżeńska? – spytał mag od niechcenia, kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz rezydencji i skierowali kroki do Domowi Uzdrowicieli.

Zaniepokoiło to Akkarina. Zastanawiał się, jak wiele mógł usłyszeć Wojownik z jego wcześniejszej rozmowy z Soneą. Nie chciał popsuć niczego przez nieuwagę. Zbyt wiele codziennego wysiłku ta mistyfikacja wymagała.

- Zdarzają się – odpowiedział niedbale, by dać do zrozumienia, że jego życie prywatne nie jest tematem do dyskusji.

_~ Takan? – _powiedział w umyśle sługi, tylko po to, żeby go ostrzec przed swoją obecnością.

_~ Tak, panie?_

_~ Czy to możliwe, że Balkan słyszał moją kłótnię z Soneą?_

_~ Nie. Jestem pewien, że nie. Ja niczego nie słyszałem, a wszedłem na piętro na długo przed nim._

Akkarin rozluźnił się momentalnie i nawet chłodne zimowe powietrze zrobiło się przyjemniejsze.

_~ Istotnie, nie mógł nic słyszeć._

- Opowiedz mi o naszym problemie, Mistrzu Balkanie - nakazał.

Nie musiał go słuchać, wszystko już wiedział. Wystarczyło więc, że tylko co jakiś czas potakiwał z ponurą miną.

Kobiety też mają swoje potrzeby, powiedziała to z wyrzutem, ale chyba nie mogła obarczać winą jego? Chciała w łóżku mężczyzny, nie pozorowanego męża, lecz kochanka. Czy to było przyzwolenie, jakaś wskazówka? Pragnęła go? Przecież było wielu mężczyzn młodszych, zapewne wielu przystojniejszych. _Nie, pewnie nie o to chodziło. Jest młoda i po prostu zastanawia się nad samym posiadaniem kochanka i być może miała już nawet kogoś upatrzonego._ Ale on jej na to nie pozwoli, samolubnie i z premedytacją, nawet nie dla dobra Kyralii, dla siebie. Znów poczuł uderzenie gniewu. Szybko odgonił te emocje i zmusił się, żeby myśleć bardziej racjonalnie. Możliwe, że Sonea nawet nie mówiła prawdy. Miał wrażenie, że ostatnio po prostu testowała jego opanowanie i całkiem dobrze wychodziło jej spychanie go na krawędź wytrzymałości.


	3. 3Sonea

**Sonea**

Sonea zawahała się przed drzwiami i po raz ostatni sceptycznie spojrzała na Akkarina. Pojawianie się z nim w Pokoju Nocnym nigdy nie wychodziło jej na dobre. Jednak może warto było pomęczyć się i tym razem, znosząc uszczypliwe komentarze i ciekawskie spojrzenia, aby później zamienić parę słów z Rothenem.

- Trzeba się czasem pokazać – powiedział cicho, żeby tylko ona go usłyszała.

Położył dłoń u podstawy jej pleców i popchnął lekko, zachęcając ją do przejścia przez próg.

Tak jak przypuszczała, sala spotkań magów była wypełniona po brzegi. Dźwięk nakładających się na siebie rozmów niósł się pod powałę, dając wrażenie panującego wewnątrz poruszenia. Skierowała kroki ku miejscu, które upodobał sobie Akkarin. Idąc przed nim słyszała, jak odpowiada na niektóre pozdrowienia magów. Dwa z foteli stojących w półkolu były zajęte przez Lorlena i kobietę w zielonych szatach. Sonea skrzywiła się, rozpoznając Mistrzynię Vinarę.

- Widzę, że wyglądasz już lepiej – powiedziała do Sonei.

- Tak, dziękuję – odpowiedziała uprzejmie, choć w duchu miała żal do Uzdrowicielki, że dziś znów upierała się przy tym, aby ją zbadać.

Akkarin kurtuazyjnym gestem wskazał Sonei miejsce przy Administratorze. Był to ten sam fotel, który przysunął dla niej, kiedy pierwszy raz po ich ślubie zabrał ją do Nocnego Pokoju. Sam zajął miejsce obok. Po zwykłej wymianie grzeczności nastąpiła niezobowiązująca rozmowa. Sonea milczała, przysłuchując się dyskusji bez zainteresowania i przeglądając salę w poszukiwaniu Rothena.

Powoli kółko ludzi wokół nich robiło się coraz bardziej zbite i w końcu zmuszona była skupić się na rozmówcach.

- Wielki Mistrzu, wszyscy zastanawiają się, dlaczego nie ukarałeś Wojownika za wywołanie skandalu - powiedział ostrożnie Mistrz Sarrin.

To ta sprawa, do której wczoraj wyciągnęli z sypialni Akkarina, przypomniała sobie Sonea. O skandalu plotkowała dziś cała Gildia. Nawet w jej przychodni a potem w Domu Uzdrowicieli musiała przywoływać do porządku co poniektórych Uzdrowicieli. Mimo wszystko nawet sama raz zajrzała do biednej, wystraszonej dziewczyny.

- To sprawa zamknięta – warknął Mistrz Balkan.

- Sądzę, że przydadzą się wyjaśnienia – powiedział Akkarin.

Przełożony Wojowników zamilkł, skinąwszy mu lekko głową, a inni magowie zamilkli, przysłuchując się uważnie.

Sonea ciągle była pod wrażeniem szacunku, jaki magowie okazywali Akkarinowi. Oczywiście wiedziała o tym wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz mogła przyjrzeć się bliżej jego interakcjom z ludźmi. Z jego strony zaskoczył ją uprzejmy dystans, z jakim traktował nawet Starszyznę. Z tej drugiej strony, za okazywanym szacunkiem, kryła się często rezerwa a czasem strach.

- Są młodzi i nie skrzywdzili nikogo, prócz siebie. Mieli pecha, albo szczęście, zależy jak na to patrzeć, że wynikło z tego coś więcej. Gdyby nie dziecko zapewne nie dowiedzielibyśmy się o ich niepoprawnym politycznie związku jeszcze długo – powiedział Akkarin. - A co do kary, wydaje mi się, że cała Gildia ukarała ich dziś wystarczająco okrutnie.

Sonea uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Akkarin dał tylko oględne wyjaśnienie, rugając przy tym magów za nieżyczliwe zachowanie względem nowicjuszki i młodego Wojownika.

- Wygląda na to, że nawet magom zdarzają się wpadki. – Zaśmiał się jeden z młodszych Alchemików.

- Nie mniej jednak, pozwolenie im na związanie się, kiedy dziewczyna nie ukończyła jeszcze nowicjatu, uważam za niestosowne – rzekł Sarrin.

- Takie sytuacje nie są tak niespotykane w Gildii, jak się wszystkim wydaje. Powinieneś pamiętać o tym z czasów swojej młodości, Mistrzu Sarrinie – odrzekł Akkarin.

Sarrin zaczerwienił się i zamilkł. A reszta magów zaczęła spoglądać po sobie. Sonea poczuła ciekawość, co takiego miał na sumieniu Przełożony Alchemików i odnotowała w pamięci, żeby zapytać o to Akkarina później.

- Poza tym mogli zaangażować się jeszcze zanim Mistrz Destino ukończył Uniwersytet – wtrącił się Lorlen. - O ile dobrze pamiętam minął dopiero rok, odkąd młodzieniec zdobył tytuł mistrza.

- Owszem, takie wyjaśnienie wziąłem pod uwagę – powiedział Akkarin. - Gdyby Mistrz Destino był starszy, byłbym zmuszony wysunąć konsekwencje.

Sonea miała wrażenie, że teraz wszyscy zerkają na nią. Zastanawiali się, czy ich Wielki Mistrz nie skonsumował związku małżeńskiego przed jego zawarciem i byliby wielce zaskoczeni, gdyby wiedzieli, że ich Wielki Mistrz nie skonsumował związku w ogóle.

- Przynajmniej wiąże ich uczucie – odezwała się młoda Uzdrowicielka. – Bo nie każdy ma szczęście wziąć ślub z miłości.

Sonea kątem oka zauważyła, że przez twarz Akkarina przemknął typowy dla niego półuśmiech. Szkoda, że w moim przypadku ta miłość jest jednostronna, pomyślała.

- No cóż, miłość w połączeniu z młodością rządzi się własnymi prawami – dodał Mistrz Balkan.

- Istotnie. - Usłyszała głos Akkarina.

Patrzył na nią. Wszyscy inni zapewne też właśnie patrzyli na nią. Jeśli wcześniej udało się jej powstrzymać rumieniec, teraz z pewnością jej policzki gorzały czerwienią. Drań, pomyślała i przez tą jedną, jedyną chwilę żałowała, że nie ma przy sobie krwawego pierścienia, bo bardzo chciała, żeby usłyszał, co sądzi o jego zdradzieckim zachowaniu. W cholerę z dobrym wychowaniem, uznała.

- Drań z ciebie – szepnęła mu do ucha, choć było to niegrzeczne w towarzystwie.

Podniosła się, ale Akkarin chwycił ją za nadgarstek. Jego oczy błyszczały z rozbawienia. Po sposobie, w jaki zaciskał usta, zrozumiała, że powstrzymuje się od śmiechu.

_~ Więcej nie dam się wciągnąć w takie rozmowy_ – wysłała.

_~ Powinnaś wiedzieć, że to działa na naszą korzyść._

_~ Ale tylko ciebie to jeszcze bawi._

Delikatnie, żeby nie robić scen, wyślizgnęła rękę z jego uścisku.

- Pójdę porozmawiać z Rothenem – powiedziała na głos.

Akkarin skinął głową.

Jej nowo odzyskana możliwość kontaktowania się z Rothenem była jej jedyną radością, kiedy przychodziła do sali magów. Gdy poprosiła o to Akkarina, westchnął i powiedział tylko, by zachowała ostrożność.

Byłego mentora znalazła przy niewielkim stoliczku w drugim kącie sali. Siedział sam, ze wzrokiem skupionym na złączonych dłoniach. Kiedy przysiadła się, uniósł głowę i rozpromienił na jej widok.

- Co robisz? – spytała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Przysłuchuję się – powiedział cicho. - Czasem można dowiedzieć się ciekawych rzeczy. Spróbuj sama.

Zaśmiała się, ale wytężyła słuch. Na początku nie wyłapała nic ciekawego, jednak później zaczęła zauważać rozmowy dotyczące jej w większym stopniu. Jej i Akkarina, uzmysłowiła sobie ze zmieszaniem.

- Wielki Mistrz stał się ostatnio miękki.

- To jest to, co młoda żona robi z mężczyzny poprzez łóżko.

- Myślisz, że sypał z nią, kiedy była jego nowicjuszką?

- Miał do tego wszelkie warunki.

Mężczyźni zaśmieli się z żartu.

- Wydaje mi się, że tak. Chociaż po nim nic nigdy nie widać, to jeśli się przyglądałeś dziś Sonei, mogłeś zauważyć, że spłoniła się, kiedy ktoś zainsynuował coś takiego.

- Wiem i właściwie to najpierw myślałem, że biorą ślub z powodu dzieciaka, ale tego ani nie widać ani nie słychać.

Sonea nasłuchiwała jeszcze parę minut, aż w końcu uznała, że ma zdecydowanie dość.

- Czasem wolałabym nie słuchać twoich rad – powiedziała do Rothena.

- Tak… Czasem spostrzeżenia ludzi są zabawne – odpowiedział z westchnieniem.

- Zabawnie? Zależy dla kogo – burknęła zirytowana. Podsunęła się bliżej starszego maga i ściszyła głos. - Nawet zastanawiają się, czy Akkarin przespał się ze mną, kiedy jeszcze byłam nowicjuszką.

Rothen wytrzeszczył oczy na jej szczerość.

- Nie wiem, jak to znosisz – powiedział ze współczuciem.

- Już się przyzwyczaiłam. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Chociaż z drugiej strony nie dziwię się im wcale. Na szczęście ja znam prawdę i nie muszę się nad tym zastanawiać.

- Rothen! – wysyczała, bo wydało się jej, że mag ledwo powstrzymuje się od śmiechu.

Pokręcił głową.

- Przepraszam, po prostu wydaje mi się, że ten jeden raz Akkarin pomylił się, co do oceny swojego pomysłu. Nie przewidział paru rzeczy.

- Jakich? – spytała z lekkim niepokojem.

- Niektórzy zastanawiają się nad waszym potomstwem, a raczej jego brakiem.

- Ach… - Uśmiechnęła się uspokojona. - Wiem i rozmawiałam już o tym z Akkarinem.

- Rozmawiałaś? – Zdziwił się.

- Tak. Ma zamiar zapoczątkować plotkę, że nie chcemy mieć dzieci – powiedziała ledwo słyszalnie.

Rothen pokiwał głową.

- To dobrze. Przez chwilę obawiałem się czegoś znacznie gorszego. Czegoś, przeciw czemu musiałbym zaprotestować.

Zarumieniła się, a on zerknął na nią zaniepokojony.

- Chyba cię do niczego nie zmuszał?

Zawsze o to pytał, więc zażenowanie Sonei natychmiast przeszło w rozbawienie.

- Oczywiście, że nie.

Rothen pokręcił głową i zniżył głos do ledwie słyszalnego szeptu.

- Soneo coś trzeba z tym zrobić. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak on marnuje ci życie. Powinnaś mieć prawdziwego męża i dzieci.

Poczuła żal, że nie może powiedzieć prawdy. O tym też powinnam porozmawiać z Akkarinem, uznała. Nie można przecież żyć całe życie w kłamstwie.

- Nie martw się, Rothenie. Na razie jest dobrze, tak jak jest. Mam wszystko, o czym marzyłam. Lecznicę i ludzi do pomocy. Wszystko w końcu się samo rozwiąże. A Akkarin nie jest taki zły. Właściwie jest dla mnie miły.

Rothen zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie.

- Też to zauważyłem. Jest świetnym aktorem, albo coś kombinuje. Inni wciąż paplają o jego wielkiej miłości do ciebie, nieświadomi przerażającej prawdy.

- Tak? – zapytała, chyba zbyt uradowana. – Owszem, jest świetnym aktorem – dodała z ciężkim sercem.

- A ja każdej nocy muszę się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie zamorduje cię w łóżku.

- Rothen! – wysyczała przez zęby ostrzegawczo.

Podążyła za jego wzrokiem i spostrzegła, że przygląda się Akkarinowi, który opuścił już swoje zwyczajowe miejsce. Oznaczało to, że zmierza już do wyjścia i rzeczywiście kiedy skończył rozmowę z Mistrzynią Vinarą, ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Sonea miała ochotę podążyć za nim, ale uznała, że zostanie jeszcze trochę z Rothenem. Być może uda się jej sprowadzić rozmowę na przyjemniejsze tematy.

- Co u Dorriena? – spytała, a Rothen rozpromienił się na samą myśl o synu.


	4. 4Akkarin

**Akkarin**

Z ulgą wydostał się spod ostrzału pytań magów, ale nie miał ochoty wracać do rezydencji.

_Drań z ciebie. _Uśmiechnął się, wspominając słowa Sonei. Wiedział, co ją rozgniewało, tylko nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że nie zrobił tego naumyślnie.

Musiała naprawdę się na niego zdenerwować i zapewne wytknie mu to, kiedy wróci do rezydencji, a więc nie powinien się dziś śpieszyć. Zdawał sobie sprawę z plotek, które ciągle krążą wokół nich, lecz wbrew przekonaniom Sonei nie czuł rozbawienia z myśli, które odczytywał po wyrazach twarzy magów, i które gościły nieprzerwanie w ich umysłach od czasu jego ślubu. Za bardzo chciał, żeby te wszystkie domysły mogły być prawdą.

Zajrzał do umysłu Lorlena, żeby sprawdzić, gdzie się podziewa. Jeszcze w Nocnej Sali chciał z nim porozmawiać, jednak został zatrzymany przez Vinarę, a Lorlen w tym czasie się wymknął. Administrator znajdował się niedaleko, wciąż na korytarzu przed nim.

~ Zaczekaj - wysłał.

Poczuł jego niepokój, ale mag szybko go odepchnął. Oczami Lorlena zauważył, jak stary przyjaciel odwraca się i po chwili jego własna postać wyłoniła się zza zakrętu korytarza. Wyglądam na zmęczonego i ponurego, jak moje czarne szaty, pomyślał, zanim wycofał się z jego umysłu.

- Przejdźmy się do ciebie - zaproponował. - Zapewne zostały jeszcze jakieś sprawy warte przedyskutowania.

Lorlen popatrzył na niego badawczo.

- Wydaje mi się, że nie szukasz mojego towarzystwa, tylko po prostu nie chcesz wracać do rezydencji – zauważył.

Akkarin poczuł gorzkie rozbawienie. Przyjaciel nadal znał go dobrze, zbyt dobrze.

- Mam nadzieję, że masz wino - odparł.

- A Sonea?

Akkarin uniósł lekko brew.

- Została z Rothenem – poinformował.

- Zastanawia mnie, co cię skłoniło do zmiany decyzji. Nie boisz się, że zaczną knuć za twoimi plecami?

- Nie – odparł krótko. - Zapominasz, że Soneę mam blisko, ciągle na oku i wiem, kiedy kłamie.

_Czasem zbyt blisko a zarazem zbyt daleko._

- Masz wino? – poruszył temat ponownie, bo nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Miał ochotę się dziś upić. Porządnie, tak by choć trochę przytłumić rozszarpujące go uczucia.

Lorlen przytaknął i ruszyli w stronę jego kwater.

- Wydaje mi się, że Sonea jest nawet zadowolona z tego, jak jej ułożyłeś życie – spostrzegł Lorlen, badając go wzrokiem dokładnie. – Tym szpitalem w slumsach ująłeś ją za serce.

Akkarin miał ochotę przyjrzeć się bliżej jego odczuciom, ale się powstrzymał.

- Daje mi ostatnio popalić – wyznał, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Lorlen uniósł brwi.

- To znaczy?

- Sprawdza, na ile może sobie pozwolić.

Żałował, że on nie może sobie pozwolić na szczerą rozmowę z przyjacielem, ale to było najbliżej prawdy, którą mógł wyjawić.

- I na ile może? – zainteresował się Lorlen.

- Zbyt wiele – Akkarin odparł ponuro.

- Małżeństwo ci służy – skomentował Lorlen, z wyraźną drwiną w głosie.

Akkarin zacisnął usta w niezadowoleniu. Przyjaciel nawet się nie spodziewał, jak wiele codziennego wysiłku to małżeństwo wymagało.


	5. 5Sonea

**Sonea**

Sonea rozparła się wygodniej na narzucie łóżka, poprawiła poduszkę podpierającą plecy i pociągnęła łyk wina, próbując skupić się na książce, którą trzymała na kolanach. Koncentracja przychodziła jej z coraz większym wysiłkiem, w miarę jak pochłaniała więcej wina.

Przejmuję zwyczaje Akkarina, pomyślała z rozbawieniem, przyglądając się głębokiej czerwieni, wręcz niemal czarnej barwie zawartości kieliszka. _Bardziej przydałaby mi się jego umiejętność panowania nad emocjami, niż zamiłowanie do wina. _

Jej gwałtowna reakcja w sali spotkań magów na pewno nie przejdzie bez echa. Sonea nadal była na niego za to zła, dlatego czekała. A on wciąż nie przychodził. Dziś cały dzień jej unikał, nawet nie pokazał się na obiedzie. Potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zabrał ją do Nocnej Sali, a później znów ją rozgniewał, wspierając swoim zachowaniem głupie insynuacje magów.

Już miała dać za wygraną, kiedy usłyszała kroki w korytarzu. Wygładziła zagięcia na nocnej koszuli, pospiesznie odłożyła książkę i rozsiadła się wygodniej.

Akkarin wyglądał na zaskoczonego tym, że Sonea jeszcze nie śpi. Zerknął na butelkę wina na stoliczku, a potem przeniósł podejrzliwe spojrzenie z powrotem na nią. Uśmiechnęła się, pociągając kolejny łyk wina.

- Gdzie byłeś? – spytała od niechcenia.

- Lorlen zaprosił mnie do siebie. Mieliśmy wiele spraw do omówienia.

- Jasne - mruknęła nieprzekonana.

Uniósł rękę i po chwili przez pokój przefrunął jego ubiór do spania, lądując miękko w dłoni. Akkarin zrobił krok, dwa w stronę wyjścia.

- Nie wychodź. Odwrócę się i nie będę podglądać.

Zrobiła, jak powiedziała.

- Wczoraj już się naoglądałam – dodała złośliwie, gapiąc się w pustą ścianę nad wezgłowiem łoża.

Mruknął coś pod nosem, lecz nie dosłyszała słów. Po chwili szelest opadającej szaty, powiadomił ją, że Akkarin zaczął się przebierać.

- Zawstydziłeś mnie dziś przy wszystkich. Znowu – wyrzuciła mu.

- Wybacz - powiedział tonem, który świadczył, że wcale mu na tym nie zależy.

Zakręciła winem w kieliszku i wypiła je do końca, po czym odstawiła kieliszek na stoliczek obok, zrzucając przy tym niechcący książkę. Wychyliła się z łóżka, podniosła ją i odłożyła na miejsce. Uznała że wypiła za dużo, kiedy okazało się, że nawet tak niewielki skłon wprawił ją w zawroty głowy.

- Mistrzyni Vinara znów dziś upierała się, żeby mnie przebadać. Widziałam, że z nią rozmawiałeś.

- Owszem.

Usłyszała, że podszedł do krawędzi łóżka, więc pozwoliła sobie zerknąć na niego. Nadal nie miał na sobie koszuli, ale wszystko inne miał zakryte.

- Powiedziałeś jej? – spytała i na kolanach zaczęła zwijać narzutę w rulon, żeby przygotować łóżko do spania.

Akkarin nie odpowiadał, a gdy na niego spojrzała stał całkowicie nieruchomo, z koszulą wciąż w rękach i miał dziwny wyraz twarzy.

- Więc?

Może i nie był dziś za bardzo rozmowny, ale wino w jej krwi zrobiło swoje i nie miała zamiaru mu odpuścić.

- Czy co powiedziałem?

- Że nie chcemy mieć dzieci i żeby zostawiła mnie w spokoju – wytłumaczyła cierpliwie, walcząc z rosnącą frustracją.

- Nie miałem okazji.

Nie powstrzymała jęku pełnego irytacji i gniewu.

- Jestem pewna, że miałeś okazję, ale oczywiście zostawiasz to mi, bo bawi cię to całe idiotyczne małżeństwo, wszystkie ich głupie domysły i moje zażenowanie, kiedy zastanawiają się, co robimy w sypialni. Po prostu ulituj się nade mną, spełnij swój obowiązek małżeński i miejmy problem z głowy – wyrzuciła z siebie, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

Milczał, wpatrując się w nią w osłupieniu, ze szczęką zaciśniętą tak mocno, że miała wrażenie, że zaraz połamie sobie zęby, a potem zobaczyła na jego twarzy złość i już wiedziała, że tym razem przesadziła.

Rzucił górę od piżamy z wściekłością na podłogę i w jednym szybkim ruchu znalazł się tuż przy niej. Krzyknęła zaskoczona, kiedy chwycił ją za kostki i pociągnął w dół łóżka. Koszula podsunęła się jej przy tym do pasa, odsłaniając nagie biodra, ale nie zważał na to. Zablokował jej nogi swoimi i przycisnął jej nadgarstki do łóżka po obu stronach jej ciała, nachylając się nad nią. Nie spodziewając się tego, straciła kontrolę nad magią i w sypialni zapadła ciemność. Nie na długo, bo zaraz kula świetlna Akkarina pojawiła się nad nim, ukrywając jego rysy twarzy w cieniu.

- Tym razem posunęłaś się za daleko, Soneo – powiedział bardzo cicho i bardzo groźnie.

Sonea czuła jego gorący oddech na twarzy. Był trochę pijany.

- Nasze małżeństwo nigdy mnie nie bawiło, ale za to odnoszę wrażenie, że ciebie bawi testowanie mojej samokontroli. Gdybym cię nie znał, uznałbym, że robisz to złośliwie. To - puścił jej lewy nadgarstek i pociągnął za zwinięty w pasie materiał jej nocnej koszuli. – I wszystko inne.

Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na jej pasie, zmuszając ją do leżenia nieruchomo. Rozepchnął jej nogi kolanami i przycisnął się do niej biodrami, osłoniętymi tylko materiałem spodni. Rozszerzyła oczy, kiedy jego twarda męskość otarła się o jej udo.

- Chętnie spełnię swój małżeński obowiązek. Obawiam się jednak, że na jednym razie się nie skończy.

Poruszył ponownie biodrami, wprawiając Soneę w drżenie.

- Chcesz więcej dowodów?

Oparł ciężar na lewym łokciu, a drugą ręką sięgnął do pasa spodni, szybkim ruchem ściągając je w dół. Pisnęła trochę przestraszona, kiedy pociągnął jej dłoń między ich ciała. Był twardy, zaskakująco gorący i pulsował pod jej palcami. Spłoszona cofnęła rękę. Nie wiedziała czego on od niej oczekuje.

Akkarin zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy, przyglądając się jej z bardzo bliska. Wiedziała, że jej policzki gorzeją czerwienią tak intensywną, jak rozpalone było jej całe ciało.

- Tak właśnie myślałem. - Zaśmiał się ponuro. - Teraz nie jesteś już taka odważna. Ani rozmowna.

Zawstydzał ją, a zarazem jego pożądanie sprawiało, że pragnęła go więcej, choćby miała się przed nim upokorzyć. Czuła, że jej policzki płoną, ale nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Oddychając szybko, rozłożyła nogi szerzej, tak że jego nieosłonięta niczym męskość otarła się o jej najintymniejszą część ciała. Westchnęła cicho z rozkoszy i zacisnęła kurczowo ręce na jego ramionach.

Akkarin z jękiem protestu opadł na nią i wtulił twarz w jej włosy tuż koło ucha. Jego gorący oddech niemal palił jej skórę, a jednodniowy zarost drapał policzek. Musiała na chwilę zamknąć oczy, bo gdy je otworzyła było tak samo ciemno. Światło utrzymywane przez Akkarina zgasło, a jego serce biło jak oszalałe.

Przez chwilę trwali tak nieruchomo, ale rosnąca w niej potrzeba sprawiła, że wypchnęła biodra w górę, nie mogąc znieść dłużej wręcz bolesnego napięcia, które budowało się między jej nogami. Syknął przez zęby, lecz odsunął się, wyzwalając w niej frustrację i rozczarowanie. Uniosła nogi i stopami zsunęła jego spodnie do kolan.

- Sonea – wychrypiał, unieruchamiając jej biodra dłonią.

Czuła pulsowanie u jej wejścia i przez chwilę myślała, że zwariuje od nadmiaru doznań.

- Zrób to – wyszeptała.

Nie poruszył się, tylko jego wilgotne usta przylgnęły do jej szyi i zaczęły całować ją powoli, wywołując kolejne wstrząsy w jej wnętrzu. Objęła jedną ręką jego szyję, a drugą zaczęła wodzić po jego plecach. Jego skóra była rozgrzana, a pod nią wyczuwała napięte mięśnie.

- Wiesz, że chcę – powiedział ochrypłym głosem, pełnym udręki i tak innym od jego zwykłego brzmienia.

Poczuła elektryzujący poryw ekscytacji. Był jej, jeśli nie dziś to jutro, ale był jej. Lepiej dziś, uznała.

- To zrób to.

Pchnęła biodra w górę, ale Akkarin znów ją powstrzymał, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na jej udzie. Jęknęła pełna zawodu, kiedy jej wysiłki nic nie dały. Trząsł się. Skoro jej pragnął, to dlaczego się powstrzymywał?

- Jesteś pijana – powiedział.

Sonea miała ochotę roześmiać się histerycznie.

- To ty jesteś pijany, ale nie obchodzi mnie to.

Pociągnęła dłonią po jego żebrach i niżej ku jego napiętym pośladkom. Akkarin drżał pod jej palcami. Jego ręka przesunęła się z uda w górę jej ciała, zagłębiając się pod koszulę. Musnął palcami linię jej lewej piersi, dręcząc delikatnością dotyku. To było niemal zbyt wiele.

- Tak, oboje jesteśmy pijani – wyszeptał, ściskając między palcami jej sutek.

Jęknęła. Nie sądziła, żeby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek był bardziej gotowy na pierwszy raz. Gorąco między jej nogami było nie do zniesienia. Myślała, że jeśli on zaraz tego nie zrobi, jej zmysły oszaleją. Akkarin katował ją swymi wargami powolnie podążającymi po linii jej szczęki, dłonią pieszczącą jej pierś, to znów zaciskającą się na jej pachwinie i pośladku, aby unieruchomić jej wierzgające pod nim ciało. W końcu zacisnęła dłonie na jego włosach, po omacku odszukując jego usta. Smakował winem i namiętnością.

Całował ją z zapałem, którego zdawało się nie kontrolował. Przygryzła jego dolną wargę, nie w pełni świadoma co robi, kiedy poruszył lędźwiami. Jego sztywna męskość dotykała jej między nogami, wywołując co chwilę nową falę pożądania. Oderwała usta, czując zawroty głowy.

- Zrób to – powiedziała błagalnym, łamiącym się głosem.

Zrobił, z rykiem triumfu wydobywającym się z głębi gardła.


	6. 6Akkarin

**Akkarin**

Otworzył oczy całkowicie rozbudzony. Jedna myśl w jego głowie ciemiężyła wszystkie inne.

_Sonea._

Łóżko było puste. Rozejrzał się po pokoju z rosnącą paniką. Nie było jej nigdzie widać. Usiadł, przerzucając nogi przez krawędź łóżka. Oparł łokcie na udach i chwycił w dłonie głowę, czując jej tępe pulsowanie. Przecież wcale tak wiele nie wypił.

Mruknął niezadowolony, wysyłając wiązkę uzdrawiającej mocy. Mag nie powinien tyle pić. W ogóle żaden mężczyzna, mając w łóżku niecałkiem swoją kobietę, nie powinien pić. Mógł przewidzieć, że tak to się w końcu skończy. Przynajmniej z jego strony.

Jego wzrok padł na stolik obok łóżka i dzban wypełniony wodą. Sięgając po nią, zanotował w myślach, żeby podziękować za to Takanowi. Woda ugasiła przynajmniej jedno pragnienie. Rzucił się z powrotem na łóżko, zastanawiając się co dalej.

Już miał zamiar wyjść na poszukiwania swojej _żony_, kiedy usłyszał kroki na korytarzu. Obrócił się szybko na bok do pozycji w jakiej, jak mu się zdawało, obudził, zarzucił na siebie kołdrę i zamknął oczy, starając się oddychać spokojnie. Potrzebował jeszcze paru chwil na uporządkowanie myśli. Moment później miał ochotę roześmiać się z siebie. Zachowywał się niczym wystraszony szczeniak.

Usłyszał, kiedy weszła. Poruszała się cicho, jakby nie chciała go obudzić. Najpierw był szelest zrzucanego ubrania, potem łóżko ugięło się trochę, kiedy na nie weszła. Wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę i ostrożnie uniosła jego ramię, wpasowując się pod nie. Przysunęła się bliżej, przyciskając się do jego piersi plecami i zaplatając palce na jego dłoni. Jego męskość podskoczyła, kiedy otarła się o niego pośladkami.

Sonea znieruchomiała pod jego ramieniem, zaskoczona odkryciem. Nie było sensu kryć się z pożądaniem. Wczoraj powiedział jej, że na jednym razie się nie skończy. Miało to ją przestraszyć, nie przestraszyło. Obawiał się, że wtedy powiedział prawdę. Bliskość jej nagiego ciała rozpalała go na nowo.

- Nie śpisz, prawda? – odezwała się niepewnie.

- Nie.

Uniósł się trochę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Miała zamknięte oczy i zaróżowione policzki. Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, trochę z siebie, trochę z jej rumieńca. Jeszcze nie wiedziała, jaką maszynę pchnęła wczoraj w ruch.

- Gdzie byłaś?

- Musiałam się umyć. Było trochę krwi – odpowiedziała zmieszana.

A więc chciała o tym porozmawiać. Powinien ją przeprosić? Nie wyglądała na skrzywdzoną. Ani dziś ani tym bardziej wczoraj. Zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej na samo wspomnienie jej ciepłego wnętrza, delikatności jej ciała wijącego się pod nim i namiętności, z jaką go całowała.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał z ostrożnością w głosie.

- Dobrze, właściwie bardzo dobrze – odpowiedziała, a jej usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

Podkuliła nogi w kolanach, a jego biodra w proteście podążyły za jej pośladkami, nie chcąc tracić uczucia tej drażniąco przyjemnej bliskości. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami. Oparł głowę z powrotem na poduszkę, przygarnął ją do siebie bliżej, kładąc dłoń na żebrach tuż pod jej piersią. Jej serce choć szybko to biło równo w piersi.

- Wiesz, że nie trzeba było tego robić w ten sposób? Sądzę, że Uzdrowiciele mają swoje sposoby na… - zawahał się, bo nie wiedział, jak ubrać to delikatnie w słowa. - Na zdjęcie takiej bariery.

- Wiem – odparła.

Jego oddech przyśpieszył. Musiał zapytać, choć domyślał się, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Rozczarowująca.

- Więc dlaczego…?

- Chciałam, żebyś to był ty.

- Dlaczego? – spytał całkiem nie swoim, przepełnionym emocjami głosem.

- Ponieważ cię kocham – wyszeptała.

Zamarł, za to jego serce zdawało się pędzić jak szalone. Musiał wiedzieć, czy mówi szczerze. Odwrócił ją szybkim ruchem na plecy i nachylił się nad nią, zaglądając w oczy. Przepełniała je niepewność, może nawet ból.

Położył dłoń na jej policzku i pogładził kciukiem jej delikatną skórę.

- Ja też cię kocham. Od dawna. Uświadomiłem to sobie tej nocy, kiedy zabiłaś Ichani.

Otworzyła oczy szerzej i wydała z siebie krótkie westchnięcie, jakby w niedowierzaniu. Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony jej reakcją.

- Wiem, to trochę niewłaściwe z mojej strony. Byłaś wciąż moją nowicjuszką.

- Nie o tym pomyślałam – powiedziała, a przez jej twarz przemknął przewrotny uśmiech. – Po prostu dużo czasu zmarnowaliśmy.

Teraz była jego kolej, żeby się zdziwić.

- Jak dużo?

- Dużo. – Uśmiechnęła się.

Więc czuła to samo. I nie tylko od teraz, ale o wiele, wiele dłużej. Przygarnął ją do siebie, biorąc w posiadanie jej usta. Westchnęła zadowolona, kiedy obrócił ją na plecy i przycisnął się do niej ciałem.

Całując ją czuł się lekko jak nigdy dotąd, jednak jakaś myśl nie dawała mu spokoju.

Oderwał się od jej ust.

- Obiecałem Rothenowi, że cię w żaden sposób nie dotknę. Dałem słowo maga. I znów je złamałem. – Skrzywił się.

- Nie myśl o tym teraz – wymruczała, przyciągając z powrotem jego usta do swoich.

Poruszyła pod nim biodrami, wywołując w nim kolejny przypływ dzikiego pożądania. Zacisnął dłoń na jej pośladku, chcąc jak najszybciej znów uczynić ją swoją. Powstrzymał się jednak, nakazując sobie więcej opanowania, bo nie chciał, aby ich intymna bliskość skończyła się tak szybko jak poprzedniej nocy. Ustami powędrował wzdłuż linii jej szczęki, wywołując w Sonei drżenie.

- Jeśli chcesz możemy postarać się o dziecko – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

- Możemy sie starać codziennie.

Zaśmiał się głośno i szczerze. Sonea przylgnęła do niego z głodem, którego się nie spodziewał.

- Och – westchnęła nagle w jego usta. Spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Tylko wtedy trzeba byłoby wyjaśnić to jakoś Rothenowi.

Wydał z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia.

- Nie myśl o tym teraz – mruknął, wchodząc w nią jednym gładkim ruchem.

- Akkarin - westchnęła i przywarła ustami do jego ust.


End file.
